Friends
'Friends '''are others that can help the player progress through the game. After downloading the game, a player is issued a special identification number that is called a Friend Code/BBB ID. It can be found at the top of the Friends menu and in the Support tab from the Options menu. If you enter someone's Friend Code, (or vise-versa), both of you are then considered "Friends" in the game. Friends may visit each other's Islands, "Like" or "Dislike" the islands' appearance, and light Wishing Torches. To enter another player's friend code, open the Friends' menu, tap "Invite Friends," and "Add via Friend Code." Friends can also be added via email and Facebook. These options are also found under the "Invite Friends" tab. The Friends' Menu contains multiple tabs within its menu, making it one of the more complex menus on the menu bar. For simplicity, the tabs within the Friends' Menu are broken down into the "Top Tabs" and the "Bottom Tabs." Top Tabs There are four tabs at the top of the Friends' menu. The first two tabs are specific and contain only a certain amount of friends while the last two tabs list all friends the player has. The tabs at the top of the Friends' menu are: # Favorite Friends # Friend listing of those who need a Wishing Torch lit # Friend listing in alphabetical order from A-Z # Friend listing by level The first tab is for "favorite friends." Specific friends that the player wants to have separated from their major list of friends are located within this tab. To add a friend to the "Favorite Friends" tab, access the particular friend in any of the other three tabs, tap their name, then tap the bronze star that appears. The star should turn into the same star as the one at the top of the Favorite Friends tab. The star will also appear in the player's top right-hand corner of their profile picture once they are favored. The second tab is used for viewing which friends have a Wishing Torch to be lit. All friends that appear under this tab will have a torch symbol in the upper left-hand corner of their profile. To light a friend's Wishing Torch, simply tap "Visit" to the right-hand side of their bar and select an island that has a Wishing Torch symbol in its upper left-hand corner. The total amount of Wishing Torches the player has lit for their friend, as well as the amount the friend has lit for the player, can be viewed by tapping the player's name. The third tab is the full listing of the player's friends in alphabetical order. The order can be changed from top-down to bottom-up by tapping the "A-Z" tab at the top. The fourth tab is the full listing of the player's friends by level. The order can also be changed from top-down to bottom-up by tapping the "Lvl" tab at the top. Bottom Tabs Like the top tabs, there are four tabs located at the bottom of the Friends' menu. The "first" and second tab are for adding new friends while the last two tabs are for visiting other players' Islands. The tabs at the bottom of the Friends' menu are: # Import Friends # Invite Friends # Visit Random Island # Visit Top Islands The first "tab" of the bottom tabs is for importing friends from the third-party applications of Facebook and Game Center. However, as the latter app is no longer functional, only Facebook works under this tab. The second tab is for inviting friends by Friend Code, email, and Facebook. Adding a friend through player code is the only way to add a new friend directly in the game without having to access third-party apps. Attempting to add a friend through email or Facebook will cause those applications to open and the game to close. Although third-party applications, friends added this way will reward the player with 5 for the first time each method is used for a total of 10 . The third tab allows the player to visit random islands of other players. Tapping this tab immediately puts the player on another player's island. Once there, the player can like or dislike the island, light a Wishing Torch on the island if needed, go to another random island, or go back home to their island. The fourth tab is for visiting the top islands across all of MSM. The owners of these islands had the highest amount of likes on their island for the week. The player can visit top islands past the top ten even though the "Visit Top Islands" tab lists only the top ten. Pros and Cons Pros *Those who know your friend code have access to your islands, and can observe them at any time. *They will not be able to edit anything, only to see your Monsters and Decorations. If they like what they see, they may give a "Like" or a "Dislike" to your island, allowing it to go to a worldwide leaderboard if many "Likes" are given to that island. *Friends may also gift keys to each other free of cost. *The only things that friends can alter in your islands are to light your Wishing Torches. **You can see how many times a friend lights your torches Cons *No communication is currently supported between players and their friends, in any way. *You cannot stop friends from viewing islands that you do not want to show them. *You cannot see the Friend Code of any players whose island you visit. *You cannot see the names of your Friends' monsters that they have given them, the sounds they have recorded with the Recording Studio, the Goals they have/haven't completed, the Currency they currently have, or some of their other stuff. *There is currently a glitch where if you visit your friends' Tribal Islands, you will no longer be able to go back to the friends menu, or the map. Friend Codes A Friend Code is a string of 4-10 numbers followed by two letters that make up a player's game ID. Friend Codes are very helpful in making new friends in My Singing Monsters. You can friend another player by adding their ID to your friends list. Sharing your Friend Code You can add your friend code to the name seen by others. Click on ''Options in the lower right corner of the screen. Next to Display Name, add your ID/Friend Code after your name. Then click Close. When you visit a friend or random island and light a torch on their island, your friend code will be visible. The player who owns a random island can then add you to their friend list using your friend code. Visiting Islands Friends can also visit each others' Islands. Wishing Torches can be lighted up only once per 24 hours per Friend. One can also upvote ( ) or downvote ( ) their friends' islands. Other Features After Update 1.2.6, the Friends menu was revamped, allowing more organization of it by Sort your Friends according to their Torch requests, names (alphabetical order), and Level order. Another feature includes Favorite friends, that are highlighted when you view your friend list. Notes *All four top tabs of the Friends' menu can categorize friends in a top-down or bottom-up way by tapping the particular tab icon at the top. *Importing friends from the Game Center no longer works as it was removed from Apple products for iOS 10. *Even though the "Importing Friends" area at the bottom of the Friends' tab does not look like the other three bottom tabs, it is still considered a tab for uniformity. *Currently, friends cannot communicate via the My Singing Monsters app, only "Like" or "Dislike" the islands of others and light torches on the islands of others. *To see how many "Likes" an individual island has, players need to click on the Castle and search for the structure's information. **There is currently no way to see likes for Wublin Island and Celestial Island, as they lack a castle. *Your Friend Code is the same as your game ID, which you can use when you're trying to get technical support. *There are no social-media-type features perhaps because adding that may raise the game's age rating from 4+ to 12+. *The Windows version of the game (which is no longer active) and the mobile versions were run from completely different servers, and the Friend Code on one version couldn't be used to look at islands, light torches, or use any other Friends features with someone using the other version. It was even possible for someone on one version to have the same Friend Code as someone on the other version. If you tried to use someone's Friend Code and that person was on the other version from you, you would probably have ended up with a complete stranger as your "friend". In the Windows version of the game, none of the Friends features ever worked. The game's distributor, Big Fish Games, promised that those features would become available in a future game release, but that never happened. Category:Game Mechanics